Christmas Wishes
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Oneshot, Fred and George grant Harry's Christmas wish in a rather unusual way. But maybe they're just trying to help. Harry/Luna


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters have been loaned to me by J.K. Rowling. I have to give them back when I'm done with them.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I'm not really satisfied with this one, but tell me what you think.

* * *

"So, Harry, what do you want for Christmas?" Fred- or maybe George- asked.

"I want people to leave me alone for just one day," Harry snapped, thinking of how people had been treating him all day. The way they treated him every day. Everyone either loved him or hated him. There was no in between. He could never just ignore everyone and pretend he wasn't there. It didn't work that way when you were famous.

"We might be able to help with that."

The twins grinned and walked off.

Harry watched them leave with a mixture of fear and relief. On the one hand, if they could find some way to make him normal for a while, it would be a nice change. On the other hand, this was Fred and George. Things had a tendency to work out oddly with them involved. It wasn't always a bad thing, but it wasn't usually a good thing either.

Christmas morning, Harry found a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He was up early. Looking around the room, he saw no one else up. Quietly, enjoying the silence, he crept out of bed and looked at the boxes addressed to him. A large package wrapped in paper with sparkling stars caught his eyes. He looked at the tag.

_To Harry, From Gred and Forge_

_Enjoy!_

He examined the box, wondering what was inside. Shrugging, he opened it.

Normally, he would wait for Ron to wake up before opening the presents, but he couldn't wait to see whether or not the twins had managed to grant his request. After all, he could always rewrap it later. He unwrapped the gift and found a small cake with the words "Eat Me" written on it. He rolled his eyes. Who had introduced the twins to Alice in Wonderland? Nonetheless, he lifted the cake to his mouth and took a bite. Nothing happened. Or so he thought.

He looked down at himself and realized that the cake was floating in midair. Then he realized that he was invisible. He rolled his eyes. Trust the twins to interpret "I want people to leave me alone" as "I want to be invisible." He could be invisible with his cloak if he wanted to.

He picked up his wand.

"Fin Incantem" he whispered, pointing the wand at himself.

Nothing happened.

Typical. Fred and George had a tendency to create side effects that only they could remove. Well, he'd just have to find them and ask them to take it off.

Unfortunately, they weren't in their dorm, or the common room. Harry hurried down to the great hall. They weren't there either. Starting to panic, Harry ran into the kitchen. Fred and George were loading up on snacks.

"Ok guys, very funny," Harry snapped. "Can you take the spell off now?"

They didn't seem to hear him.

"Can you take these up to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked the twins, handing them a pair of socks.

"Sure," they agreed.

"I'm right here, Dobby," Harry said loudly. "Just give them to me."

Dobby didn't respond. That was odd. The house elf didn't seem like the type to play a joke like this.

"Dobby!" he yelled desperately. "Can't you hear me?"

Dobby didn't reply. Harry was forced to admit that the house elf actually couldn't hear him. What was he going to do now? Not only was he invisible, but no one could hear him. He wondered if they would notice if he went up and punched them. As a test, he walked up and tried to grab Fred's shoulder. The redhead ducked suddenly to pick up a candy he had dropped. Harry tried again on George, who also moved at the last second. Harry wondered if they were just messing with him, or if it was something worse. He tried to pick up Dobby, but the elf unconsciously ducked away. He tried again, with the same result. He tried to touch another house elf, but it was no use. So he couldn't touch anyone either? The twins were really trying to annoy him.

Fred and George left the kitchen. Harry followed. He didn't know what he was going to do, only that they were his only hope. He had to make them take the spell off. When they reached the portrait hole, the twins hurried through, closing the door before Harry could follow.

"Bragnisky," Harry chanted.

He had hoped to get inside with the twins, but he was still pretty sure that the portrait would see through the spell. The fat lady didn't even look at him. She hadn't heard.

And now he was stuck outside the common room. He wandered hopelessly through the castle, trying to figure out what to do. The lonely hallways seemed to reflect his mood. He didn't run into anyone. He avoided the parts of the castle close to the great hall. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was missing out on Christmas.

He found himself seeking out the room of requirement. He wasn't sure what he needed, but he trusted the room of requirement to know. Hopefully, it wouldn't be tricked by the spell.

To his great relief, the door to the room of requirement appeared. He had never been so grateful to see it. He pulled open the door and went inside the room, curious to see what was there.

"Hello, Harry," Luna Lovegood greeted him amiably. "Merry Christmas."

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. He was inside a massive library. The room was definitely bigger than the space it took up. Shelves filled with all sorts of strange objects lined three of the four walls and rows of bookshelves filled much of the rest of the giant room. The side of the wall not covered with shelves, the side he had come in, had a large fireplace, which currently contained a roaring fire. Two well worn armchairs faced the fireplace. In one of these armchairs, Luna was curled up with a thick book in her lap, a too-large Santa hat on her head. It had slipped over one side of the spectraspecs she was wearing, giving her a rather lopsided appearance. She was smiling directly at him.

"You can see me?" he asked, shocked.

"Why?" she wondered. "Are you testing an invisibility potion? You should try Shinigami fangs. They're very-"

"I'm not testing an invisibility potion," Harry interrupted gently. "Fred and George gave me one as a joke this morning."

"Well, it clearly didn't work," Luna observed. "I could have told them. You need Shinigami fangs for it to work properly."

"But it did work," Harry insisted. "I can't even see myself right now."

"Really?" Luna asked. "Maybe they made it so you're only invisible to yourself."

"I wish," Harry muttered. "No one in the castle, except you, can see, hear, or even feel me."

"Strange," Luna replied.

She continued reading for a few moments. Then, she set the book down and stood up.

"I have your Christmas present, Harry," she told him.

She picked up a package that had been on the floor beside the armchair.

"Here,"

He took the offered gift. It was messily wrapped in gaudy paper, but Harry could see that it had been wrapped by hand. He was surprised and pleased to notice that little detail. Few wizards, even muggleborns, wrapped their presents without the aid of their wands. He untied the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper.

Folded inside the package was a long scarf with the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

"Did you make this yourself?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit long," she said. "I wasn't sure how tall you were."

He smiled and wrapped it around his neck. It was rather long, nearly dragging the ground, but it was soft and warm.

"It's perfect," he told her.

"You don't have to say that, you know," she replied.

"I'm serious," he promised. "Thank you."

And he meant it.

"I actually have something for you, too," he admitted.

He had seen it in one of the stores at Hogsmeade and it had instantly made him think of her. He had bought it then and there, intending to slip it into her dormitory or something. He hadn't planned on actually giving it to her in person.

"_Accio Luna's gift!_" he called, lifting his wand.

After a few seconds, a brightly wrapped gift flew into his hand. His cheeks were burning as he presented it to her.

"Merry Christmas, Luna,"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Harry," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied sheepishly.

For some reason, he was more nervous right now than he had been when he had faced Voldemort last year. What if she didn't like it?

"I think you're the first person outside my family who's given me a Christmas gift," she remarked quietly as she carefully opened the gift.

Harry remembered what she had said about Dumbledore's Army: "_It's almost like having friends._"

"Harry, it's wonderful!" Luna gasped in delight as she held up the stuffed unicorn he had given her.

It was a magical toy, so it moved and responded to her touch, nickering gently. As she laughed with delight, Harry realized that she was beautiful. He had, of course, known that she was pretty for a long time. But he'd never really noticed her as anything more than a friend. Until now.

A soft ringing sounded above them. Harry looked up to see a branch of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. The ringing bell was tied to the center of it with a red bow.

Luna followed his gaze up to the ceiling and stepped back slightly.

"It's probably full of nargles," she remarked, repeating her words from the last time they had been in this situation.

"Maybe I don't care," Harry replied.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

Behind one of the millions of bookshelves in the room of requirement, the Weasley twins watched the scene with glee.

"Perfect!" George whispered. "I knew they'd make a great couple!"

"And now he'll keep his hands off our Ginny," Fred added with a hint of pride in his voice.

He suddenly paused for a moment.

"Wait," he hissed. "She's going to want to get married someday. And we just set up the best candidate with another girl."

"Relax, Fred," George reassured his brother. "We just prevented a bad breakup. Harry's clearly got a thing for Luna, and if he and Ginny got together, he'd eventually dump her for Luna. Can you imagine how humiliating that would be for our dear sister?"

"You just think Harry and Luna make a cute couple," Fred retorted.

George couldn't deny it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!

Notes:

Fin Incantem: Not sure if this is the right spell. Too lazy to check.

The RoR Library: Luna calls it Hogwarts' secret library. It's full of books on Crumple-horned Snorkacks and other creatures that only she believes in.

Shinigami: Japanese death gods. I figured if Death's cloak was invisible, other death gods might also have invisibility powers.


End file.
